


boy, i adore you

by Larry_Shipper6400



Series: Get To Know Us Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, not smut, they talk about sex, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are gonna have to do a lot of editing tonight." Louis giggles, linking their fingers.<br/>"Yep, no more kisses til the end of the video."</p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>They have been out for six months. The fans have been demanding it for weeks and the boys have finally given in. This is their Dirty Q&A.</p><p>Title from:- Adore You by Miley Cyrus</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy, i adore you

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this the day before Zayn announced his leave and I have only just finished it due to all the drama. Sorry, there is no smut. I can't write smut when my feelings are all over the place. So here this is.

"Harry!" Louis yells from the bedroom as he sets up their cam corder. This has become a part of his weekly routine.  
"What Lou? I'm shaving!" Harry yells back from the bathroom.  
"We need to film another video for the fans. We promised the dirty edition today and let's give them what they want." Louis explains, adjusting the angle. He isn't lying. Ever since they came out, in April of 2015, which was 6 months ago, they have made Youtube videos explaining and expressing their love. At first Management where skeptical of it but caved in and let them film a video. It has been a hit with the fans so Louis decided to keep it up. He has been promising a dirty Q&A for around a month now.  
"Okay, gimme a minute!" Harry yells again and Louis smiles. Harry has next to no facial hair, Louis knows that but he lets Harry shave because he loves him. Plus, Harry's aftershave smells super sexy.

He plonks himself onto the bed and waits for Harry to come out of the bathroom. Which is only a minute later, Harry walking in, towel on his waist, wet hair in a bun and clean moisturised face. Louis wolf-whistles loudly at him and Harry flips him off.  
"You look gorgeous hun. You should film the video like this." Louis suggests.  
"We don't need to fuel the fan fiction any more than we are already going to do Lou." Harry chides from the closet, dropping his towel and grabs some boxer-briefs.  
"Buzzkill." Louis mumbles as Harry slips a white shirt on.  
" _I heard that_!" Harry snides, stepping into his ridiculous jean shorts.  
"Good. Now get your pretty little bum over here so we can film." Louis whines and Harry laughs, plopping down on the bed in front of the camera.  
"Happy?" He asks.  
"Very happy." Louis says, kissing his lips softly. "Mmm, you smell positively divine. If we weren't about to film, I'd ride you so hard."  
"Jesus, you can't say stuff like that." Harry groans against Louis' lips.  
"Oops?" Louis smirks as he climbs off the bed to press the play button on the camera.

"Hello Youtube! I finally get to start a video, this is exciting." Harry says cheerily into device.  
"No you don't love. Nice try. Hello everyone, I'm Louis Tomlinson and this beautiful creature, is my lovely boyfriend Harry Styles. Welcome back to our **Get To Know Us** series and today, as you can see by the title, we are doing a dirty, _filthy_ , extremely unclean Q&A!" Louis takes over, dramatic as always in his intros.  
"Yeah, you guys have been requesting it loads and we are finally doing it. We are gonna answer as many as we can." Harry adds, arm draped onto Louis' waist.  
"Before we start, I need to say that you guys are absolutely filthy. No holding back at all." Louis quips, chirping excitedly into the camera as if it were a real person.  
"Agreed." Harry smiles and Louis kisses him quickly before turning back.  
"First question and the most popular question is, drum roll please Harold." Louis asks and Harry complies. " _Who tops and who bottoms_?"  
"Are you gonna tell them or I?" Harry questions, already staring to stutter and blush. This is gonna be fun, Louis thinks to himself.  
"We share but mostly Harry. Like 80% of the time, I'm on the receiving end of it. There, boom. Let the fanfics commence." Louis spits out, no filter what so ever.  
"You are so blunt about it." Harry laughs, squeezing his boyfriend's hip.  
"Why would I be embarrassed about it? I'm proud of who I am." Louis smiles and Harry can't help but stare at him fondly.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Louis seals their proclamation with a quick kiss.  
"Next question is: _Spit or Swallow?_ " Harry reads off Louis' phone which has all the questions on it.  
"Swallow, Harry tastes nice. Plus, I find spitting rather unsexy and rude but I understand some people spit so you do you and I do me and we wont do each other. So swallow for me."  
"I swallow as well."  
"Yes you do and you always look wonderful on your knees doing it." Louis adds cheekily and Harry feels his cheeks flame. He isn't ashamed about sex, it is just that the whole world will now know about his and Louis' sex life.  
"Louis!" He hisses, his face burying in the crook of Louis' neck. Louis pats his head softly before starting on the next question.  
" _On a scale of 1-10, how good is Harry at rim-jobs?_ Well, I'd say about a 9. He really knows how to use his mouth."  
"What do I need to do to get a ten?" Harry asks, pretending to be offended.  
Louis ponders for a moment before speaking, "Less teeth."  
"Meanie." Harry mumbles under his breath.  
"You love me."  
"Of course. Next question;  _have you ever had a threesome and or foursome and or fivesome with the other lads?_ " Harry reads.  
"Um, well yes. We had a threesome with Niall once. We've also had a threesome with Liam. That was a fun night." Louis says slowly, trying to remember.  
"And we have that foursome with Zayn and Perrie. That was interesting. Vagina, no. Boobs, yes." Harry adds.  
"Oh yeah, the boobs were so cool to touch but yeah, no vagina stuff for us." Louis clicks his tongue as the memory strikes him.  
"We've never 'ad a fivesome before. That'd be interesting."  
"Is that what you want for your next birthday? A gang bang?" Louis asks curiously.  
"I said it sounds _interesting_ , doesn't mean I wanna do it." Harry corrects and Louis raises an eyebrow.  
"Okay then. Moving on; _Favorite flavour lube?_ Harold, this is on you. I don't eat lube." Louis reads, looking at Harry expectantly.  
"Well, this one here is allergic to certain lubes aren't you?" Harry teases.  
"Awkward doctor trip that was. The look on the doctor's face was priceless!" Louis smiles with a laugh.  
"Most definitely was but back to the question, I'd probably say cotton candy or chocolate." Harry says, screwing his face up in concentration.  
Louis laughs, "The only time you eat sweet stuff is when you eat me out."  
"You're sweet enough sometimes."  
"Eww, you are so fucking sappy. Why do I wanna marry you?" Louis slaps Harry's cheek playfully.  
"Why wouldn't you? I'm fabulous and I'm the only one who puts up with your daily attitude!" Harry points out, jabbing his boyfriend's side.  
"Fine fine. I love you and all your sappiness." Louis sighs.  
"So you should. I love you too." Harry replies, pressing a chaste kiss to Louis' lips. Harry stares into Louis' eyes and he can feel himself getting lost in the blue. Louis' eyes are so captivating, framed by his long eyelashes. He feels dopey smile creeping onto his lips.  
"Harry? Stop staring at me. Read the next question." Louis snaps at him, waving his hand in front of his face.  
"Sorry, please edit that out." Harry pleads, grabbing the phone.  
"Maybe I will, maybe I wont." Louis teases.  
"Meanie. Next question says: _What tips do you have for anal sex?_ " Harry reads.  
"Lube. Use lots of lube. Lube is your friend." Louis says immediately.  
"Yeah, lube is your friend. Make sure you prep first. Fingers before your partner sticks it in. Condoms are necassary, safe sex is the best sex. Choose a position that you both are comfortable with." Harry lists off and Louis nods along approvingly.  
"Which brings me to the next question. _What is our favourite position?_ " Louis reads.  
"Ooh, um, I'd have to say good ole missionary." Harry says.  
"Head down, ass up. That's the way I like to fuck!" Louis says, bouncing excitably.  
"Calm down. I guess doggy style is pretty good too." Harry smiles shyly.  
"Good? It's great when you wanna spank me." Louis winks.  
"You'll get spanked right now if you keep going like this." Harry whispers in his ear.  
"Please." Louis mutter back.  
"You better edit this out too." Harry says loudly.  
"Of course _Daddy_." Louis says and Harry flushes red. That isn't even a thing for him.  
"You are fucking filthy." Harry chokes out.  
"You love it. You've gone a bit red babe." Louis smirks.  
"Shut up. Gimme the phone." Harry quips, grabbing the phone and reading the question. " _Would you describe yourself as kinky?_ "  
"Not really. I mean, I like to be tied up every now and then. Also, I like a bit of a spanking but that is about it." Louis says, rubbing his wrists suggestively.  
"Yeah. We aren't kinky but we aren't pure vanilla." Harry agrees with a nod.  
"You've hit the nail on the head there Harold." Louis smiles.  
"Get in!" Harry cheers, sloppily kissing Louis' cheek.  
" _Where is the weirdest place you've had sex?_ " Louis reads.  
"Ooh, well, since we travelled a lot, we made it our mission to fuck in every country we went to. So where ever we have been, we've had sex. Australia, Germany, Japan, you name it." Harry says.  
"Yeah but that's not weird. Weird is like the time I blew you in the BBC Radio One bathroom and nearly got caught by Nick. Remember, I had to say I was tying your shoe to cover it up." Louis tells him, smiling at the memory.  
"Yeah but that was a blow job. Not actual penetrative sex." Harry reasons.  
"Never say penetrative again. You sound like a fifty five year old man." Louis begs.  
"Maybe I am fifty-five year old man." Harry suggests.  
"Eww, that means I've been shagging a old man! That's disgusting. Wrinkles are so not cool." Louis groans.  
"Good things I'm 21 then hey. That makes you a cradle robber. Now whose the old man?" Harry asks.  
"Yes, I robbed you from your cradle at 16 and that is the best decision I've ever made in my life." Louis smiles.  
"Thanks for taking me." Harry kisses him softly before cupping his face and pulling him deeper into it. Louis pushes him back, hands firmly on his chest.  
"Calm down you animal. The camera is still running." Louis tells him.  
"Fine. Wait, did we even answer the question?" Harry ponders.  
"No we didn't. I got distracted by you and your dorkiness. Weirdest place we have had sex in?" Louis repeats.  
"I remember something. Remember when we were in America, I can't remember exactly where but it was early in our career when you fucked me before our CD signing in the mall bathroom beforehand." Harry says, scratching his scalp.  
"Yeah, we were in Dallas. Good times, good times!" Louis practically shouts.  
"I saw all the pictures. I look so spacey and flushed. Then there you, flustered yet so smug." Harry pokes Louis' cheek and Louis smiles.  
"Yep. Always smug when you let me fuck you."  
"But you're a big ole bottom at heart aren't you?" Harry smiles, wrapping his arms around Louis and squeezing him.  
"Of course." Louis kisses his cheek and Harry feels warm and gooey inside. "Wow, we get distracted really easily. Next question please Harold."  
"Next question is... _can you please French kiss for us? I will sacrifice my first child to witness this, I beg of you. Pleeease!_ " Harry giggles his way through the question.  
"Wow, someone really wants us to French kiss." Louis points out obviously.  
"Yeah, okay, we'll do it. No sacrificing babies please." Harry begs into the lens.  
"C'mon boy, I'mma stick my tongue down your throat." Louis whoops, turning his body towards Harry.  
"At least your breath smell nice. Not like garlic." Harry smiles coyly as he turns too.  
"That was one time." Louis whines with a pout.  
"Still happened. This gap is too big. Move closer." Harry groans. Louis lifts off the bed and plonks himself on Harry's lap.  
"Better?" Louis asks, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Much better. Now kiss me you fool." Harry smiles and Louis lets out a snort of laughter before his boyfriend's lips press against his gently. Louis' hand goes immediately to Harry's hair, pulling it out of it's confines. Harry's hand slides to his bum while the other cups his jaw. He opens his lips slightly, allowing Harry's tongue to press in and start tracing the infamous pattern it always does. Grazing his teeth and sliding along his tongue with purpose and ease. Louis lets out a content sigh and Harry squeezes his bum. Pulling back briefly before going again. Louis tugs Harry's hair softly and Harry lets out a soft moan that he prays that the camera picked up.

They kiss for a few more seconds before they both pull back, pink cheeked.  
"Hopefully that was alright." Harry says as Louis climbs down from him.  
"It was more than alright for me." Louis winks.  
"Shu'up, read the next question." Harry blushes and Louis kisses him quickly before grabbing his phone.  
"Ooh, saucy question. _Name all the people who have walking in on you and talk about the most memorable._ " Louis reads.  
"Oh God, this is gonna be mortifying. Well, we live on a bus for most of careers so we don't get much privacy. So obviously, Zayn, Liam and Niall have walked in us. I walked in on them and their girlfriends a few times too. Traumatising to say the least." Harry starts off, counting his fingers.  
"Paul caught us a few times, Alberto and Patty did once or twice." Louis adds on.  
"Lou and Caroline did. So lucky Lux wasn't there. That would have messed her innocence up for sure!" Harry cries out.  
"Who else? Stan did back in like 2012 or somethin'. Nick did at the bathroom. Oh God, remember when Gemma and her boyfriend walked in on us?" Louis turns to Harry, "That was so awkward. Her boyfriend was all like 'Does anal hurt? It looks scary. Gem, your brother has a big dick, did y'know?' He was so weird!" Louis continues, losing count.  
"Yeah, it was even worse when they left and then my mum came up and saw us both naked, snogging!" Harry remembers, going really red.  
"Yeah, her face was so red ad she bolted out of the room. Awkward dinner it was that night." Louis nods, ruffling Harry's hair playfully.  
"We are not stealthy at all! That is at least 10 people who have walked in on us."  
"At least they got one hell of a show." Louis winks and Harry flushes again.  
"Louis, you have no filter." Harry laughs.  
"You love me." Louis fends.  
"Of course." Harry smiles. "Next question, _shaved or unshaved_."  
"I don't mind a bit of hair down there but Harry waxes everything, don't you love?" Louis tells them.  
"Yeah, I like being smooth."  
"I love it when your little body is smooth too."  
"Mmm." Harry hums, pressing his lips to Louis.  
"We need to stop kissing after everything we say." Louis says softly.  
"Do you not like my kisses?" Harry asks.  
"I love them." Louis replies, grabbing Harry by the hair and pulling him in. He smushes their lips together and Harry's hands immediately slot to the place on his boyfriend's hips that he loves so much because it is so soft. Louis doesn't part his mouth and let his tongue out, he just moves their lips against each others. Loving, tender and caring. "I really love them." He adds, pull back for a breath.  
"I really love you." Harry replies nearly like an impulse. Those three words just falling effortlessly out of his lips but all the meaning in the world behind them.  
"We are gonna have to do a lot of editing tonight." Louis giggles, linking their fingers.  
"Yep, no more kisses til the end of the video. We only have like three more questions anyway." Harry pops the p.  
"Let's do this. Next question: _Describe your first time together in four words._ " Louis reads excitedly.  
"Uh, awkward, clumsy, giggly and amazing." Harry says slowly, thinking as he goes.  
"We were so giggly, I couldn't take us seriously. Awkward and clumsy, most definitely! You knocked and spilt half the bottle of lube onto the sheets. Clumsy little Hazza." He patronises him, pinching his cheeks. "As for amazing, I completely agree. Couldn't have asked for a better first time with you. We were so arse over tits in love."  
"We still are Boo." Harry smiles.  
"You are making it really hard not to kiss that stupid little smile off your face." Louis groans, shielding his peripheral vision.  
"Not my fault I'm an adorable frog as you so often call me."  
"Stop making me wanna snog your face off. Read the next question." Louis whines.  
"Fine, next question, _what part of your body is most sensitive_?" Harry says.  
"I'd say my thighs or my bum." Louis tells the device.  
"Really? I'd go with your nipples. You perky pink nipples." Harry points out, snaking a hand down Louis' chest and flicking the bud.  
Louis lets out a squeak and grabs his chest, "Harold!"  
"Not even sorry. What would you say is my most sensitive part?" Harry flutters his eyelashes at him.  
"Your back or your neck. Love to mark you up." Louis pinches the small of Harry's back and Harry shudders.  
"Because we all know I love when you and your long nails scratch down my back." Harry rolls his eyes.  
"Don't deny it. You love being marked up. That reminds me." Louis winks before latching himself onto Harry's pale neck. He sinks his teeth in and Harry groans. He sucks and sucks before pulling back, pressing a kiss to the purple mark.  
"You're an animal." Harry whines, pressing his finger into the love bite.  
"Yep, not even sorry." Louis mocks him. Harry, the ever so grown up 21 year old he is, pokes his tongue out at Louis. "Very mature love. Question is: _did you guys have Skype sex when Harry is in LA?_ "  
"Yeah, occasionally. Not as good as the real thing but we made it work." Harry smiles.  
"I completely agree there. The time has finally come for the final question of the day. Last question of this Q&A is: _do you have/use sex toys?_ "  
"We've experimented with them before so yes." Harry nods.  
"Yeah, I actually had a vibrator when I was 18 and before I was with Harry. But since he came into my life, I haven't needed it as much."  
"I'd hope so." Harry smiles approvingly.  
"Okay, that is the end of our dirty Q&A! Hope you learnt something interesting and look at us a little bit differently. We love you guys lots." Louis smiles, wrapping his arms around Harry before talking to the camera.  
"Like, comment and subscribe if you already haven't. We'll be coming at you with a new video with Niall next week. Like Louis said, we love and appreciate all of your support." Harry adds.  
"See you next week. Bye!" Louis practically shouts. He walks over to the camera and clicks the stop button. He runs back over to the bed and jumps on Harry so he falls back.  
"God, that was so fun." Harry giggles as Louis presses their foreheads together.  
"Yeah, it was. You were less awkward than I anticipated." Louis tells him.  
"You make me comfortable ad confident." Harry shrugs.  
"How did I get so lucky?" Louis sighs and Harry swears Louis' eyes twinkle as he says it.  
"Not sure. Will you kiss me?" Harry asks, hands smoothing down Louis' back and resting in the dimples at the bottom of his spine.  
"You never ever have to ask." Louis says teasingly before pressing their lips together. Slotting against one another's because they just fit.

Next week's video doesn't end up involving Niall. Instead it is entitled 'And I'd marry you Harry' so you can guess what that's about.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make this into a mini-series? What do you think? Tell me in the comments if you think I should :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
